Don't make me
by IzzyFizzy29
Summary: A potential slayer is going to college but joining a sorority isn't as easy as she thought it would be. She has to do a dare: a one min dance on Tonuges stage. Her night doens't go as planned.


Don't make me

…

Joining a sorority was supposed to be like slumber parties you had when you were like 12. But no it wasn't you see. These days they were about good grades and good looks. I really wanted to get into college in a top notch sorority. So I had to do this legendary dare most girls never even took: Amateur night at Tongues night club.

I didn't even know what Tongues was until they told me after. But I should have figured it out before agreeing to do that dare in the first place. I was going to be humiliated! No one could know I was here.

The clubs lights flashed on the spot where I walked out. It was blinding and I was beyond nervous. Then the song came on…"Push." The gold shimmery short dress I wore suddenly felt like a shirt in from of all these men staring at me. The black push up bra wasn't helping. I don't think my boobs have ever looked so good though. But the fact that really had me squirming was the fact I didn't have on any panties.

"I'm the slayer. I can do this." I chanted this over and over to myself. I began rocking my hips to the beat. I only had to do this for 1 min and I was free!

_When you need it_

_Girl I try to hide it _

_But I can't escape, oh baby_

_Please forgive me _

_When I think of you my thoughts are so x rated oh baby_

This was a good song and I'm feeling it. I spin and strut towards the pole in the center stage. I dip low and come back up. I try not to pay attention to the crowd and just dance. I smile a bit. I hear a whoop and cheer.

_Baby I don't give a damn_

_I know that your man's nowhere in sight oh_

_And your eyes don't tell a lie_

_I know you wanna come with me tonight_

_And I'll see you right_

_But first you gotta_

I wrap my hands around the pole and push myself against it and jump. The momentum makes me spin around the pole. Wow who ever knew this could actually fun.

First you gotta push push

Back up on it

Make me believe

You want it

Know I can't go no longer

Push push back up on it

Go ahead lay it on me

I unzip my dress quickly and slip my dress strap off my shoulder. I look up into the crowd, but not really looking. I repeat on the other side. And let the dress drop off of me. The crowd is actually cheering and money is being thrown it the stage.

Begin grinding against the pole, up and down. I decide to finish and turn around I bring myself into a splits and look back at the crowd. I smile until I see the last person I expected to see sitting in the front row.

The announcer comes on the mic," Candy everyone, can you believe she's an amateur?"

I take a bow and collect the money I see. I put back on my dress rush from the stage and hopefully the building before he can get to me. I don't have time to dress all I want to do is run!

I hurry from behind the stage and run. But get stopped by a man I can only compare to a walrus. I try and divert. "Candy honey!"

The man puts out his hand and I shake it. "Hi sir. I don't do private…"

"I'm the owner baby and girl do you have potential!"

"Thank you." I nod my head looking over my shoulder and his.

"Would you like a job?"

Uh.

"No she wouldn't like a job. This was a one-time thing, isn't that right Candy." It was more of an order than a question.

"Giles." I say breathlessly. I can feel the knot of fear in my chest. He has his arm out for me to take. He never changed. What was he doing in tweed in a club? He leads me out to the parking lot.

He is silent the entire time and doesn't look at me once. He pulls me into an alley face first against brick. I feel him press his body against mine. His erection is straining against me. I feel his hand come to the front of my dress and push it up. I moan as he begins rubbing my clit. This is like heaven for me as he rubs. He knows what he's doing. He has to know also Slayers are beyond sensitive to touch. I come quickly and he shoves his cock into me. I don't have words as I feel the girth of him inside me. I don't know whether to feel ashamed or aroused. I instead just feel both. He takes my long dark hair in his hand and yanks it back so that he can put his mouth to my ear. "Don't ever show yourself in there again!" he grunts and thrusts hard into me with every word.

"Yes sir."

He lets go of my hair and takes a hold of my hips and fucks me harder. This is so good but so bad. My watcher is fucking me and I like it!

Then my night just gets worse as I hear another moan that isn't me or Giles. I open my eyes and turn my head to see Spike! If I wasn't ashamed before I was now. Giles comes leaving me unsatisfied.

"Well Mate didn't know you liked these types. I always thought the good girls were your type."

She's a - There is a lot you don't know about me." I hear Giles reply. He was about to tell Spike I was a potential slayer. I'm so glad he didn't tell him and I let a relieved breath.

"She give a great blow, if you'd like to try her out."

I stare in horror. Spike and I have met maybe 3 times but I don't think he even notices me. Giles puts me down on my knees.

Spike makes his way over to me and looks down at me.

"She a deep throater?" He puts his thumb to my lips and forces it in. I can't let Spike know it's me. He commands me to suck his thumb before finally unzipping his pants to show the erection he has for me. I'm shaky but confident as I take him my mouth and begin. He groans and slowly moves his hips before he finally begins thrusting into my throat. He pulls away squirts his seed onto my face. He turns to Giles, "She a happy meal too?"

Giles leans off the wall and smiles at me. "She is not your food Spike."

Spike gives me one over before he thanks Giles and leaves. When he leaves, Giles kneels by me and I can see the man I know and love shining through, "Don't ever do that again. I don't like you seeing that side of me. That is the life of a real stripper. She has sex for money and takes off her clothes for men to entice them as you have me tonight. I'm sorry."

I begin to cry and he looks at me with pity before he takes out a handkerchief and begins wiping my face.

"I'm sorry I let him do that. But I was so upset that I even saw you there in the club.."

He takes my hand and stands with me and looks worried as he wraps me in his jacket and puts his arm around me. We don't talk about this incident again. Which I am thankful for.


End file.
